The Guard of My Heart
by ceecee05
Summary: Emma and Killian love each other, but the path to true love is never easy (AU).


_God the season finale killed me! I've re-watched it too much at this point because I cannot get over the amount of beautiful Captain Swan moments! Our babies are finally both open to progressing their relationship, and I just still have a lot of feelings about it._

_Honestly, I have no idea what this is. I just had the idea in my head, and needed to get it out lol I'm not really thinking of making this anything other than a one-shot, but if there's enough response for it I might do more with it later. _

_I apologize for any errors. I wrote this fairly quickly._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Once Upon A Time, or Killian Jones:-(_

* * *

The blinds are closed to shut out the descending moonlight, but more importantly, the rest of the world, and the dying candle on the bedside table is their only source of light. Emma trembles at Killian's touch as he softly kisses down her body. He starts at her throat, licking and sucking until she's panting, and then moving on to lave equal attention to each of her tender breasts. The moan that passes through her lips is quickly silenced by the pillow she forces from her side to bite back her scream. Her body is on fire from each of Killian's gentle caresses. He's always like this, so caring and attentive to her body's needs.

His too blue eyes snap to hers and lock as he continues his decent of loving kisses over her rounded stomach, and for a brief moment the look he gives her is not of the hunger she knows he feels - his hard length rubbing against her inner thigh already testament enough - but of his love for them, and she rises to her elbow and smoothes his hair lovingly in response.

This is them, never needing to communicate with words, often times because they have no other choice. She still remembers the times she thought she hated him, his company and his character. They'd been so blind to what was right in front of them, and now that they know, well…

She smiles gently as her hand slides lazily from his hair and over his cheek. Killian kisses her palm just as one of his fingers dips inside of her. She gasps and holds his steady gaze for only a moment before his thumb starts rubbing rhythmically at her clit and she has to close her eyes. The level of pleasure thrumming through her body is too much to bear, and she drops her head onto the bed with the same pillow clutched tightly over her mouth to muffle her moans.

He adds another finger inside of her, and moves his thumb so his mouth can suck greedily at her clit. She can feel her back arching, and she clenches one hand tightly in the pillow, and then moves the other to pull harshly at Killian's hair. She needs him inside of her…_now_. She tries to clench her thighs to push him away, but he uses his shoulders to keep her legs apart. Oh God! She can feel her release quickly washing over her, and she writhes and thrashes as her toes curl.

Killian increases the speed of the now three fingers pumping into her, and bites down on her clit. Her entire body stills as her orgasm flows through her, and for a second she forgets to breath.

She takes a few moments to gather herself, and then moves the pillow from over her face. Killian is now sitting over her with his hand rubbing her essence softly up and down his erect cock, and Emma's legs unconsciously widen. Killian licks his lips at the sight of her displayed so openly before him, and her cheeks redden at the lust in his glazed eyes.

"Killian…_please_"

She sounds wanton even to her own ears, but she doesn't care. His eyes darken to the point where the blue appears black, and it has nothing to do with the dim lighting in the room.

All she can think of is Killian and how he always makes her feel, so special and beautiful, so loved.

"Tell me what you want my beautiful..."

He leans over her, careful of her stomach, and kisses her left cheek.

"amazing..."

He slowly turns and kisses the right.

"Queen..."

He kisses the tip of her nose and she giggles.

"and I shall grant it for you."

The mischief fades, and his eyes soften a fraction, a bit of their stunning azure returning, and she falters at the depth of love she sees there. She never thought she'd ever meet a man who could love her so much. A man who she'd love in return with ever piece of her heart.

"_I'd grant you anything Emma."_

He carefully moves down her body and kisses her round stomach heavy with child, and she tries to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes. What did she ever do to deserve him?

She lifts her arms to hold his beautiful face in her hands, and smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes. She blames her hormones for the tears; she's usually not so open in showing them, but with Killian she's never felt weak when she cries.

"You Killian. Just you and the baby would make me more than happy for the rest of my days."

They smile at each other before sadness slowly starts to creep into his eyes, and she quickly brings his mouth down to hers. This is supposed to be a blissful moment for them, and she won't let anything ruin it.

He slowly enters her, and she whimpers at the full feeling he gives her. They've been together like this more times than she can count, but she still feels just as complete with him inside of her as their first time. She doesn't think there will ever be a point in her life when she doesn't crave Killian Jones.

"_Emma"_

Killian whispers the words into her ear like a desperate plea, and she kisses his shoulder as she moves her hands from his face to his torso. The hair on his chest rubbing against her breasts causing a delicious friction that forces her to swallow her whimpers with kisses to his moist skin. He starts moving in and out of her slowly, and she instinctively wraps her legs around him to force him deeper inside of her.

"_Please, Killian"_

He knows what she wants, but he continues to move slowly. She bites his shoulder to get his attention, and he simply lifts his head and smirks at her. His dark smoldering gaze making her clench around him, and his smirk immediately drops as the groan passes though his lips.

His thrusts come much quicker now, and she moves her arms from his torso to wrap around his neck as she loses herself in him. No other man has ever brought her this sort of pleasure, and she knows none will. She is Killian's, and he is hers.

They make love repeatedly into the early morning when with a heavy heart, and last declarations of love, Killian leaves. Emma lies in bed rubbing her stomach and the now cold space on the bed where Killian slept. Her maidservant comes in not much later to dress her, and she smiles when needed as Clara dresses her for the day. Her gown is a little more refined than usual because of the importance of the day, but she doesn't care. In actuality she'd hoped this day would not have come so quickly.

Emma leaves her chambers with Clara standing a few paces behind her. She and the older woman are not extremely close, but they are amicable. Clara is just far to set in her ways to be anything but a proper servant to her master, yet she has proven herself invaluable to Emma during her pregnancy. Without the woman she'd have probably driven everyone in the kingdom mad. Killian more than most.

As soon as she leaves the room Killian is there waiting for her, his arm offered to her as an escort. She takes his arm with a gentle smile of thanks, and he gives a stiff nod in return. She hates these moments when they're in public and they must pretend that they don't care for each other as much as they do.

Killian escorts her through corridors and down numerous stairs on their journey to the citadel. He keeps his eyes straight ahead, but she can't help the few small glances she sends him as they walk. The man is just so breathtaking, and her eyes can't seem to get enough of him. She hopes with everything in her that Clara does not see her actions for what they really are.

They finally make their way outside, and Killian quickly disentangles himself from her. She tries to ignore the feeling of loss at the absence of his warmth beside her, and gently clasps her hands in front of her as she waits on the castle steps.

After a few minutes of twiddling her thumbs the carriage appears, and Neal steps out with a wide smile on his face. She tries to keep the apprehension off her face as he quickly moves to greet her, and she must succeed for Neal says nothing of it.

"Emma, my love, two months is far too long from your arms."

Neal kisses her lips, and she tries to put some feeling other than guilt into the kiss. She cannot see him, but she can practicality feel Killian tense up behind her.

"How have you been? How fairs our babe? You must tell me everything that has happened in my absence!"

Emma tries not to let her eyes pass over Killian, but she can't help it when they glimpse him. His eyes are locked onto the floor, and his hands are clenched tightly at his side.

Neal takes her hand and places a gentle kiss to it before wrapping it in his own, walking up the stairs, and guiding her into their castle.

"Yes husband, we've much to discuss."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry if the smutty parts sucked. I'm just really starting to write more of it now, so yeah... Let me know what you thought, and for everyone who reads I Knew You Were Trouble I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. :-)_


End file.
